


Stormy Night

by Underdog1103



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underdog1103/pseuds/Underdog1103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish is afraid of storms. Ronan Lynch has a solution for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

Ronan Lynch sat on the floor of Monumoth Factory and stared up at the large windows. The sky flashed from black to a brilliant white five time a second and a low rumbles continuously shook the structure. He couldn't have dreamed a storm more perfect. 

They had always fascinated him- thunderstorms, tornados, just any type of severe weather. The weather channel played in the background, a tornado watch sounding for the area and its surrounding counties. Ronan just watched with respect and fascination. 

Gansey and Blue had gone off to do something and probably decided to stay there do to the weather or the Pig dying again. Noah hadn't been seen for a while. Adam might still have been at work. 

He sighed, kicking the blanket off his legs. Everything made him think of Adam. He tried to focus on something else, deciding to grab some water. That's when he heard someone scramble in from the front, thunder trailing behind them. 

"Hello?" Ronan called out. He'd been trying to control his dreams, but sometimes something followed him. He tried to stop imagining that this was one of those things. 

"Gansey?" A voice called out. Not just any voice, but Adam's voice. Ronan took a gulp of water to direct his thoughts away from the Adam who lived in his head and the very real Adam who was now in the Factory. 

Ronan rounded the corner. He looked menacing, he knew that. He always tried not to, especially around Adam, but the lightening in the background didn't help. "Gansey's not here. Just me." Ronan attempted to smile, but he didn't think he did it right. 

Adam took a moment to catch his breath. Ronan took a moment to take in Adam. He was drenched from the storm, his old clothes clinging to his muscular figure and grease smeared down his arms and on his cheek. When Adam looked back up at Ronan, Ronan tried to hold back a laugh. Adam looked petrified. It made him look like a little boy. 

"You okay?" Ronan asked. He had perfected feigning indifference, but that was slowly starting to break around Adam. "You look like you just saw Noah." 

Adam was still having difficulty catching his breath and he was starting to shiver. Ronan turned and went to the second floor to get a change of clothes. The two boys weren't nearly the same size, but it'd be better than Adam catching a cold. 

When Ronan returned, Adam had sat himself in a corner facing away from the windows. Ronan smiled to himself, was Adam really scared of the storm?

Ronan handed him the clean clothes and Adam accepted them without a fight. That was unexpected. "What's up?" Ronan asked, hoping to get a response this time. 

Adam started to change right there in the middle of the Factory, his teeth chattering as he did. Ronan allowed him self one glance down at the defined V leading to Adam's waistline and then looked away as his pants came off. Ronan had some decency. 

Once Adam was fully clothed and fairly dry, Ronan could see a part of the boy coming back. "The storm freaked me out a little bit."

Thunder ripped through the sky sending the building shaking and Adam right into Ronan's arms. "Ok, maybe a lot a bit. Just don't tell Gansey or Blue." Ronan laughed. Adam had never heard him laugh like that before. Never so real and so carefree. 

Adam reminded Ronan of his brother Matthew. He used to hate storms as a kid. He'd crawl into Ronan's bed and count the distance of the lightening with his older brother until he fell asleep. 

"I promise," Ronan said, pulling the boy from his spot in the corner. He really wanted to watch the rest of the storm. 

"Ronan this isn't funny," Adam protested, trying to free his wrist from Ronan's iron clad grip but to no avail. "I hate storms. My dad would throw me out in them when I was a kid and-" he was cut off by Ronan's arms around him. They wrapped around his neck and pressed against his chest like safety bars at an amusement park. 

"Now you're inside and you're not alone. Just watch," Ronan whispered. 

Adam did as he was told. He felt safe in Roman's arms. The irony of that thought hit him quite hard. Safe and Ronan could just as well be antonyms 

Adam watched the flashes of light pop from behind gray clouds. It wasn't too bad, but he still dug himself a bit farther into Ronan every time he heard thunder. 

He felt Ronan tense behind him, "Here it comes," he whispered, excitement apparent in his voice. Adam stared at the sky, waiting for whatever Ronan could sense. 

And then he saw it. An ordinary flash of light defined by a millisecond of snaking electricity across the clouds. Ronan laughed breathlessly, Adam could feel the boy's chest tighten on his back. 

Adam turned around, but made sure Ronan didn't let go of him. The usually stoic boy had the goofiest smile plastered across his face. 

"Don't tell Gansey or Blue," he whispered. 

"I promise," Adam nodded. He wondered at what point in time did he and Ronan start keeping secrets together. That had to be their first one, but it felt natural with Ronan. 

Adam realized he was still studying Ronan. Adam then realized Ronan was studying him back. "Come here," Ronan tugged on Adam, getting him to walk closer to the window and lie on the ground. He rested his head on Ronan's shoulder as one of Ronan's arms slumped across his neck and chest. 

Ronan watched the storm, a whole world of secrets illuminated in his eyes with each lightning flash. Adam watched Ronan. Maybe all of those secrets would be shared one day.


End file.
